


Lend Me Your Hand

by dearjayycee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Derek likes Stiles fingers, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, stiles helps hold himself open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjayycee/pseuds/dearjayycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what if Derek is more than a little obsessed with Stiles' fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lend Me Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a tumblr ask, I was in love with it automatically. So yep here it is. And sorry, this was my first time writing in-depth rimming so yeah it might suck. Lol...suck. UNBETA'D
> 
> PLEASE READ: I have been politely told that the tongue would not be able to reach the prostate. And to this I would like to say I am writing this from personal experience. And I do in fact know I have a super long tongue. Actually in general I have a huge mouth.

One of the things Derek loved most was Stiles' fingers. Well, he loved all of Stiles the most, his fingers just happened to be the thing that transfixed him most often. Derek could watch his hands all day, they had a habit of making lewd gestures while trying to think. One time he swore he saw Stiles fingering the air like he would his own ass and it drove Derek into a full night of jacking off looking for the same smooth, rapid, movement within himself. 

 

When they finally got together (Stiles had confronted Derek and not let it go) Derek did everything in his power to worship every part of Stiles' body, lean, long, and milky. But when Stiles' fingers grasped at the sheets on Derek's bed, twitching at every kiss against pert pink nipples. Well that's when he had enough, the proverbial dam broke. 

 

He pulled Stiles' hands up, brushing his teeth over the sensitive skin of his wrist, licked at the pulse there, alive and strong, moving down to press a long kiss into his calloused palm. Slowly taking a pinky finger into his mouth and then giving it nibbling bites and long sucks. Stiles just laid their, eyes wide, shocked, moaning. 

 

He did this to every finger, giving them all equal attention. With a wet pop Derek let the slick fingers slip from his mouth. As soon as Derek did, like he couldn't control himself a second longer, Stiles reached down and started circling over his hole, pushing in lightly, like he need to be filled. Derek was amazed. 

 

The look of surprise on Stiles' face when Derek leaned down to lick at the pink pucker was worth all the waiting Derek did to get to this point. Stiles' finger ran over the tip of Derek's tongue before going back to pushing into himself, giving a silent follow me. Derek continued to help lick him open, teasingly pushing slowly into Stiles before pulling back and placing kisses on his thighs. Sucking at the skin till his mark was left.

 

Stiles' whined, pulling Derek back in, pushing Derek's nose into Stiles' balls on accident. Derek took in a deep breath of Stiles' scent heavy with arousal, pulling the soft skin into his mouth, rolling it around and loving the soft sounds coming from above him. Stiles hand rearranged itself and Derek pulled back to watch. Two fingers were pushed inside of Stiles, greedily.

 

Derek quickly forced his tongue between the two fingers, forcing the hole open so he could lick inside. Loving the feel of Stiles' fingers working with his tongue. Knuckles hitting the side of his mouth while Stiles tried to work them in deeper. Derek curled his tongue, pulling out and catching the rim, gently lapping at it afterwards. Loving all the different noises it brought forth. 

 

Plunging back in he tried his best to reach for that one spot that he knew would make Stiles scream. Make him come apart. He realized Stiles was holding himself open for Derek, helping him. There was spit dripping down his chin and he stretched his tongue as far as he could. Finally. Finally hitting a part of Stiles that felt just a little bit different under his meticulous touch. 

 

Derek pressed into it, Stiles clenching around him and freezing up before a moan ripped itself for Stiles' chest. Derek continued to lap at it, giving Stiles no pause. Too obsessed with the taste and noises to calm himself and make this last. Swirling his tongue while Stiles' fingers twitched next to him. Kissing the pucker and nibbling at the sensitive flesh. He tried it all, looking for different spots that would make Stiles make different noises. Needing to hear every last one.

 

Derek reached up, finally giving Stiles' neglected cock, which was leaking and almost purple at the head, a few strong tugs. He kept his tongue inside of Stiles when Stiles pulled his hand away, gripping at the back of Derek's head keeping him in place. 

 

He came with a loud scream of 'Derek' clenching around him as his legs flailed, squeezing at Derek's head, all his muscles spasming. When Stiles relaxed Derek sat up, bringing his hand up to lick it clean, the bitter taste of Stiles in his mouth making him smile. 

 

He fit himself into Stiles' side, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Loving the sound of him trying to catch his breath and knowing that he was the person to make him like this. Loved that fact that he even got a chance to do this, to be able to touch the person he loved like this. 

 

"I'm sorry here...let me help you..." Stiles finally said when he came back to himself. Derek waved him off, already having cum from the heady scent and taste of Stiles long ago. Stiles blushed but excepted it. Clearly saving the question of how for later.

 

"Can we do that again some time?" Stiles hid his face into Derek's neck, pressing small kisses as he asked, like there was something to be ashamed of for liking what they just did. Or feeling embarrassed for his actions. Either way Derek didn't like it. 

 

"Of course," Derek wanted nothing more than to do that again, to have the taste of Stiles in him, having Stiles come apart on him. Those amazing fingers helping him. Yeah, he wanted to do this again. Over and Over, anyway he could get it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and if you did please leave kudos and comments they make me smile. Also I am taking prompts at the moment on my sterek porn blog.  
> [sterekpornblog.tumblr.com](http://sterekpornblog.tumblr.com)


End file.
